Flickering Shadows
by Au Crowne
Summary: Mana had been always been the only person that Allen trusted deeply. What if Mana came back to Allen but as a noah? It's now a question between trust and doubt. Why did Mana join the Earl's side?...NoahMana, DarkAllen and possibly NoahAllen!
1. Mana's Return

_**Suishou Yume: Hello to everyone. here's another fanfic for you!**_

_**Selfine: You really can't just stop making more, can you?... You still haven't finished your other fanfics!**_

_**Yume: I was just afraid that my idea will fade away! Say, can anyone tell me the titles of the other fanfics with Mana as a noah?**_

_**Selfine: Disclaimers: The author doesn't own the characters in D. Gray- man! Pairings still not decided! Warnings:... NoahMana( it feels weird writing this), DarkAllen and possibly NoahAllen!**_

_**Summary:**_

_**Mana had always been the only person that Allen trusted deeply. What if Mana came back... But as a noah? It's now a question between trust and doubt. Why did Mana join the Millenium Earl's side?

* * *

**_

"You better do this right, Moyashi", Kanda warned. He unsheathed mugen and pointed it at Allen Walker."Don't waste my time..."

"Didn't I tell you that my name is Allen? A-L-L-E-N", Allen said."Is that too hard for your small brain to understand?"

"Hey, Allen! Yuu!", Lavi called."Just get on with it!"

"Don't call me that, Baka Usagi", Kanda growled. He placed two of his fingers on the dull blade, going from the end of the blade to its tip."Innocence Activate!"

"Activate!", Allen left hand turned into a large sword. The Sword of Exorcism. He placed the large sword in front of him. During the fight inside the Noah's Ark, Allen had surpassed one hundred percent synchronization rate with his innocence. The critical point. The Sword of Exorcism is said to look like an inverted version of the Millenium Earl's own sword.

Kanda lunged forward, towards Allen. He swung it towards the white-haired exorcist. Allen just kept dodging it, taking a few steps backwards then he blocked Kanda's attack using the Sword of Exorcism. He shifted his weight and leaned forward. He delivered three heavy blows at Kanda, forcing the samurai exorcist to back up a few steps. Kanda leaped backwards, putting some distance between him and Allen.

"First Illusion: Insect of the Underworld!"

"Hey, that's not fair!", Allen complained as he dodged the attack.

Kanda only smirked at him. He ran towards Allen, slashing in front of him. Allen keep moving backwards, dodging the samurai's attacks. As Allen ducked down, he noticed that mugen's blade had cut some of his white hair. That had been too close.

"Woah, I think Yuu's taking this too seriously...", Lavi commented.

"I don't think-", Lenalee began but then saw Kanda's stance.

Lavi saw this too. He grinned."Go Yuu!", he cheered.

"Two Illusion Blades!"

A similar katana appeared on Kanda's other hand. Kanda attacked Allen using both. Allen tried to block it but it was hard blocking two katanas by one sword. He leaped over Kanda and turned around to face him.

Suddenly, Allen felt an intense headache. He fell on his knees, dropping the huge sword on the floor. He saw a hand in front of him. Allen slowly looked up. His eyes widen as he saw the person in front of him.

_"It's time to go home now...", _the man said_,"... Neah."_

"Ma-Mana...", Allen said in disbelief. In the back of his mind, Allen wondered who Neah is.

"Oi, Moyashi!"

It was like waking up from a dream. Mana had disappeared and was replaced by Kanda. The exorcist turned his back to him and exited. Lenalee and Lavi approached Allen.

"Are you alright?", Lenalee asked.

Allen forced out a weak smile and deactivated his innocence."I'm probably just tired...", he said as he stood up. He retreated to his room and lie on his bed. He just gazed at the ceiling. He didn't know what he had seen back there but it seemed too real...

OoOooooOooOOoOOoooooOOOooo

"Now, where would he be?", Tyki said to himself.

He walked around the unfamiliar streets of the town he was in. The Millenium Earl had sent him to look for the fifteenth disciple. It seems like the Duke wanted to talk to him about something... Probably concerning the Musician. He turned into a corner and finally found the person he was looking for. The fifteenth was on the bench, happily watching the children play.

"Hey...", Tyki said as he approached the fifteenth.

"What is it?", he asked without looking up.

"The Duke wants to talk to you..."

"Duke Millenium?", the fifteenth repeated. He looked up at Tyki with bright brown eyes.

Tyki nodded. The fifteenth stood up with a sigh. He followed Tyki into a red checkered door. The ninth's disciple's door. At first he was surprised but then he remembered. The Noah's Ark had been taken by the Black Order. The Millenium Earl's currently making a new one to replace the old one. He hadn't been there himself but still...

"Well, this is a surprise...", Sheryl mused as he saw Tyki and the fifteenth came out of Road's door.

"I heard you want to talk to me, Duke Millenium..."

"Ah, of course!", The Millenium Earl exclaimed."But you should sit down first..."

The fifteenth sat across the Millenium Earl. The Duke clasped his hands together, gathering the attention of the other noahs." As you may have already known, it seems like our stray Musician had joined with the Black Order and got them the Noah's Ark. The Musician also possess an innocence within him now...", The Earl paused and turned to look at the Fifteenth."Of course, we want our lost brother to return to us, don't we?"

The fifteenth already guessed why the Millenium Earl had called him."We had a deal, Duke Millenium...", he reminded the Duke.

"I still remember that", The Earl said."But things have gotten out of my grasp..."

"Ne, But won't you like that?", Road Camelot asked."It would be just like before he betrayed the Duke and you'll be reuntited with your brother, Mana..."

Mana just stayed silent. He had seen what happened to Neah upon joining the Noah Clan. He didn't want that to happen again. It was the reason why he had joined the Earl's side. To protect his dearest brother. To protect Neah, who was now Allen.

"Ah, before I forget", The Millenium Earl said, he tossed an envelope to Tyki."I want you to deliver that to the Order..."

OoOooooOooOOoOOoooooOOOooo

Allen snapped out of his thoughts as he heard someone knocking on the door. He got out of the bed and opened the door. Timcanpy flew from the bed and rested on his shoulder. It was Lenalee."Nii-san, wants to see you in his office...", she said.

"Is it a mission?", he asked as they headed towards komui Lee's office.

Lenalee shook her head."I think Nii-san's concern about some letter he received earlier."

"A letter?"

They came into Komui's office. It was still messy as always. He saw Bookman inside the office. Komui was in front of his desk, reading some letter."Komui...", Allen began.

Komui looked up from the letter and gave Allen a smile." Ah, Allen", he greeted. Komui stood up and picked up a sealed brown envelope on his desk. He gave it to Allen."I haven't read this myself... It's for you."

Allen looked at the envelope. It was adressed to him but the sender added the title "The Musician" to his name. Somehow, he already guessed who it might come from. He cautiously opened the envelepe and read it. He felt his hands quiver slightly. It was a vague letter but the meaning can be seen easily.

_'... Everything would return just as it was before. The lost one will return... And you, my dearest Musician~, will play your song to me once again...'_


	2. Flowing memories

_**Selfine: Hai! Hai! Sorry if the author wasn't able to update this fanfic for a while. It's just that the author had been busy with school and everything. **_

* * *

Allen was at the Musician's room by himself. He faintly remembered when he first played Mana's song at the piano... No, it was the Musician's song. He had seen a shadow reflected at the window when he first came into the fourteenth's room. It said that the fourteenth's score belonged to him... He buried his face in his hands, slightly leaning on the white grande piano. What does the shadow mean?... And also the letter. He groaned. It was too much for him!

_'You don't need to push yourself... I'll always be by your side no matter what...'_

Allen started to feel an intense pain again. It was just like what he felt back when he was sparring with Kanda. Although, it was worse than before. Allen fell on the floor. He clutched his head tightly. He noticed that these headaches were becoming frequent. His vision started to dim...

_'It's only a matter of time, Cross', a voice said. It was blurry,'I can't take chances anymore...'_

_Cross only grunted in response. He brought out a cigarette and lit it up. He turned to him.' I don't exactly agree on this, you know...'_

_The man only smiled at him. He brought out a golem and gave it to the general.'If Mana was looked after, sooner or later I'll return to his side...'_

_'What's this for?', Cross Marian asked, referring to the golem._

_'That golem contains the score for the Ark's song...', he answered._

Allen groaned and sat up. He held his head with his hands. He could still his head aching slightly. It was like something was trying to break free inside him... It's just like before. The vision... It looked too real. He unsteadily got on his feet. If he keep experiencing that, it might affect a mission. Timcanpy fluttered into the room followed by Lenalee. Allen was trying to keep himself upright by leaning on the piano.

"Allen!", Lenalee exclaimed. She quickly rushed to her friend's aide."Are you alright?"

Allen gave her an assuring smile."Yes, I'm.. fine", he lied. He don't know why but he felt so tired. Like he hadn't slept for nights."Just..Fine...", he said, drifting off. The white-haired exorcist fell uncoscious on Lenalee's hands.

Mana left the Noah's Ark and entered the low-cost hotel he was staying at. He didn't let the noahs to pay for it. He was paying it himself. He doesn't usually stay at the Ark. He entered the room he rented and lay himself on the bed. It was one of the rare times he get to think of the current situation.

First of all, Allen was not... couldn't supposedly control Noah's Ark. The seal he placed on Allen was supposed to prevent him from using any of the Musician's abilities. But he did he manage to control it? Was the seal somehow weakening?

He remembered that he placed two seals on Allen. One was accompanied with the curse. The curse to see the souls of the akuma. The seal was the one placed to prevent the inner noah from breaking through. To prevent Allen from becoming a noah. But like what Cross had pointed out, seals aren't made to last forever. Sooner or later the seal will weaken and later be destroyed.

He sighed. The thing that worries him most was that the Millenium Earl was going to break off their agreement. He was startled a little by this but he already half-expected it. He don't know what the Earl's real agenda is but it seemed like he needs all the noahs with him. If only he could convince the Earl that he didn't need to involve the fourteenth in this matter. He stood up and opened the window. A small silver akuma hovered in front of the window. It looked like a small pixie. It wasn't like any normal akuma. It is a converted one. Not by Cross Marian but by Mana. He had figured that he can also convert akumas just like the general. It was the natural ability of the fifteenth noah.

"Have you found him?", Mana asked the akuma.

The small akuma shook her head."I can't find him. I've even asked the general's converted akumas. Cross Marian hadn't contacted them for months...", the akuma said.

"Where could he be...", Mana asked himself thoughtfully. The akuma sat on Mana's shoulder. Ever since the fifteenth noah had converted her, the need for blood had vanished permanently. It was better than being converted by Cross Marian. She heard that the general's converted akumas still have a thirst for blood and once that need grew wider, the akuma will self destruct. If converted by the fifteenth, The Millenium Earl looses control over them and only the fifteenth has the right to order them to self-destruct.

"Are there any places the general might be at?", Star asked. It was a name given to her by the fifteenth. He said it used to be the name of a valuable friend. Star had already suspected that it could be a dog's name but she didn't complain about being named after a dog. In fact, she was glad about being treated more than just a tool. Mana even considered her as a friend.

"Unfortunately, no", Mana answered with a sigh. Where is that troublesome general when you need him?

"I'll try to find him again...", Star said, hovering in front of Mana for a while.

"Be careful, Star...", Mana said.

Star nodded and the small akuma flew from the window. Mana closed the window. He hope that the other noahs woulnd't notice his activities...

"What happened to him, Lenalee?", Komui asked.

Lenalee looked up at him with worried eyes."I'm not sure, Nii-san", she said,"He just fainted..."

"I've noticed that Moyashi-chan has been unusually pale this days..."

Allen slowly opened his eyes. He sat up and looked up at his friends' worried faces."What happened", he asked.

"You fainted at the Ark, Allen..."

"Oh..", he said then forced a smile."It's only probably because I didn't get enough sleep..."

"I don't think that's it, Allen", Komui said. Allen looked at him with a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

Komui just shrugged."I don't know it to be exact...", he said,"But I think you should rest more. I'm temporarily banning you from any missions..."

"Komui", Allen explained,"It's really nothing... It won't happen again."

Allen looked up at him pleadingly. Komui sighed and kept his face straight. As much as Allen wanted it, he wouldn't let the white-haired exorcist to go to any mission especially in the conditon he's in right now."I'm not going to change my decision, Allen", he said then left the room.

Lenalee glanced at Allen then turned to his brother. She got up and followed his brother. Lavi also left the room, leaving Allen alone. Allen clenched his fist tighter. If only he could find out what's happening inside him. He sighed heavily and lay down.

"Hello there, shounen..."

Allen started, he recognize that voice. He saw Tyki Mikk came through the wall."There's no need to worry, shounen. I've only came on a friendly visit", Tyki said with a smile.


	3. A Trapped Song

_**Selfine: Hello once again! Here's a new chapter! The updates might get slower than usual because of the upcoming exams! Anyway, on with the chapter!

* * *

**_

"There's no need to worry, shounen. I've only came here on a friendly visit...", Tyki said with a smile.

"Tyki!", Allen exclaimed.

"I told you that there's no need to be alarmed...", he said in a silky voice.

"What do you want?", Allen demanded, there was suspicion in his voice. It was always dangerous to have a noah around.

"Nothing really... Just visiting you", Tyki said. He sat near the white-haired exorcist's side. He remove his top hat and got his fingers through his hair. He smiled casually at Allen."Say, have you received the Duke's letter?"

Allen didn't answer the Noah of Pleasure's question. So, his guess was right. That letter had came from the Earl of the Millenium. He averted his eyes from the noah's. Suddenly, Allen felt a sharp pain in his left eye. Why now? Of all times... He covered his left eye with his hand.

Tyki only watched with surprise as the exorcist covered his left hand immediately. Amusement came into him as he saw blood trickled through the boy's hand. The Noah of Pleasure was partly surprised to see that exorcist's skin was slowly turning to gray. The familiar feature of a Noah... Tyki found himself smiling. The boy was turning into a noah, right in front of him. But the gray skin tone immediately faded away and returned to normal. It seemed like something was surpressing the noah. The Duke's guess had been right... But what could be surpressing the noah?

Tyki quickly left as he saw the door opened. The pain finally stopped, much to Allen's relief. He slowly removed removed his hand that was covering his left eye. He was surprised to see it covered in blood.

"A...Allen.."

Allen slowly looked up. Lenalee gasped. The coffee she had been holding fell on the floor. It crashed into several pieces, spilling its contents onto the floor. It wasn't just because of the blood staining the exorcist... Allen's left eye... was in the color of gold. Lenalee immediately recognized that color. It was the color of a noah's eye.

"Ne, why didn't you bring me along?", Road complained as her uncle entered.

"I told him not to bring you with him, Road", The Earl said,"Since it wasn't necessary..."

"But why?"

"It can be done by only one person. And the idea is not to attract any attention from the other exorcists...", Tyki answered her niece, seating besides the ninth disciple. He brought out a book. It was a book he still haven't got to finish since they had been busy. He got a cigarette and lit it up.

"I thought you quited smoking!", Road said.

"Some habits are hard to break, Road...", Tyki said, opening the book. He flipped the pages fro a while and found the last part he had stopped at... When was it again? He sighed. He wonder if he'll really be able to finish that small book... With the events happening, who knows? He might never will."Besides, I can't help it..."

Road leaned at the table and licked at her lollipop. She glanced around. There were only a few noahs around at the Duke's new place. It was a temporary place where they would stay until the new Ark is finished. It would take a while before the Duke finishes it, considering that the 'egg' got damaged badly when Lulu Bell retrieved it from the Black Order. Road noticed that the exchange of glances between the Earl and her uncle. She made a face. She already knew what those look means.

"I'm not leaving...", Road said, Tyki sighed at this.

The Earl cleared his throat and began."You see, Rodo, I've always suspected that the Musician's noah is somewhat surpressed...", he said.

"Eh?"

"Do you still remember when you told me that you felt someone's noah awakening but then it quickly fades away?", Tyki asked.

Road nodded. The Duke continued."I've also felt that presence. Of course, I immediately recognized it was the Musician but during that time I wasn't sure who his current host was. At the event at the previous Ark, I felt the fourteenth's presence in that exorcist, Allen Walker. But it was faint..."

"And you got Tyki-pon to check him?"

The Duke nodded. Tyki closed the book with a sigh and placed it on the table. He couldn't quite concentrate on it anyway."...It was an interesting visit...", he said.

Road looked up at her uncle with interest in her eyes."Did you found out something, Tyki-pon?", she asked, licking at her lollipop.

"Something quite amusing...", Tyki said, glancing at her niece. He knew she was getting impatient. He actually enjoyed annoying the First Child a little. But if he went too far, he was always the one who ended up getting bruised up."I just happened to witness that certain event..."

"Was the noah trying to awaken again?", Road asked.

Tyki nodded,"But something was preventing that from happening..."

"That just confirms my suspicion...", The Duke said.

"Ne, what do you mean?"

"Perhaps someone placed a seal or a spell on our little Musician to prevent him from awakening...", The Earl said then glanced at the two noahs."Maybe that Cross Marian or maybe the Musician's brother... I'm still trying to find that pesky general and as for the fifteenth."

"He told me that he's moving to a new place because of his job..."

"I think I prefer knowing where he is."

"I thought you were past doubting the fifteenth, Duke", Tyki said."He hadn't tried to betray you for eighteen years..."

"You see, it was only because of our agreement that he joined us..."

Tyki removed the cigarette from his mouth and put out the fire."I've heard Mana mentioning about that but what exactly is your agreement with him?", he asked.

"... When I found out that the Musician's brother contains the memories of the fifteenth, which takes after his younger brother, Neah. Of course, he didn't want to join us first but then he came up with conditions..."

"...Conditions?"

"One, is that we won't go after the Musician and to join only when he made sure that the child that was with him would be safe..."

"What child, Millenie?"

"None other than Allen Walker, which we came to know as the Musician himself..."

"...He must have always known that the boy was the Musician."

"That is to be expected, Tyki-pon."

Bookman carefully examined Allen's left eye. The exorcist had insisted that nothing was wrong but it was a matter not to be just dismissed. Lavi watched over them, even the slightest event are important.

"What do you think, Bookman?", Lenalee asked. Timcanpy was perched on her shoulder.

"The curse linings have chnaged a bit. And that golden color of his eye is exactly like a noah's...", he answered and turned to them."For now, there is no need to be alarmed but he should stay at the Order until we found out what exactly is going on here..."

Allen was startled at this... He was going to be banned from any missions longer. He just lowered his head and gritted his teeth. Bookman peered over and glanced at Allen. He knew he didn't like to feel he was useless at any point of the war. About not being able to be with his friends as they face against the Noahs and akumas but there is a possibility that he himself would become a threat to his friends. Whatever was holding the noah was weakening and it's only a matter of time.


	4. Wings of Comfort

**Selfine: I send the author's gratitude to those who reviewed the previous chapter, namely, moonray9, danni55 and The Puppeteer Master! Here's a new chapter!... Oh also, for the sake of this fanfic and its surprisingly slow updates, please leave a review and keep my mistress motivated somehow!**

**Suishou Yume: Oh, the story is set some time after the inflitraion at the Black Order. Please leave a review...*sighs***

"Hey, Allen, want to hear the bad and good news?", Lavi greeted with a smirk as he saw Allen came by with his cart of food.

"Do you have any good ones?", Allen asked as he sat beside him and placed his food at the table.

Lavi grinned."Weell, Link's coming back tomorrow."

Allen frowned, even as he started eating. He swallowed and grimaced. Howard Link was the one appointed by Inspector Malcolm Rouvelier to watch him intently."Can you even consider that as a good news?"

"Eh, well, Rouvelier's not coming with him", Lavi said,"And also, Komui's allowing you to have a day off the Order."

"He is?", Allen beamed. Well, it beats doing nothing at all. He peered closer at the redhair exorcist."What's the bad news?"

"You're still banned from any missions..."

Allen's face turned solemn. He munched at his food sadly. Lavi suddenly tapped Allen, almost causing the white haired exorcist to choke out the food."Awww, don't sweat it, Moyashi-chan!"

"It's Allen", Allen snapped back.

"Look at the bright side, Allen", Lavi said cheerfully, attempting to cheer up the solemn white haired exorcist."If you're not here, who's going to keep Jerry motivated to make more... uhh... delicous food?"

Allen made a small smile at that but it quickloy disappeared when the cocky redhead and Kanda was called by Lenalee to Komui's office. It just reminded him of his current situation. He tried to finish his food happily but he couldn't shake off the heavy feeling. He's an exorcist, he was supposed to do mission. If he didn't, he's only dead weight. Timcanpy fluttered and nuzzled Allen. It was trying to comfort him. He was way deep in thoughts when a finder called him to Komui's office. Allen was hoping that Komui had finally decided to let him take some missions again.

They finally reached Komui's office and the finder left. Allen went inside the office. Komui turned to face the white haired exorcist."I'm sure you're feeling stressed right now, Allen", he began,"That's why I decided to let you have a day off."

"T-Thanks, Komui", Allen said, forcing a smile but Komui noticed the sad tone in his voice. Allen appreciated the supervisor's concern but still...

"Eh, Moyashi-chan!", a voice called. Allen looked up, only to see Lavi. He was He was surprised to see him. He thought he was going on a mission... And his clothes. He wasn't wearing his exorcist coat."We're already tired of waiting."

"Wai-waiting?", Allen asked in confusion.

"Come on, Allen", Lenalee urged. She had just entered the office. She pulled Allen."We'll be back later, Nii-san!"

"What's happening?", Allen asked. The young exorcist was clearly confused. He glanced at Lavi, Lenalee and Kanda. They were wearing casual clothes.

"There's nothing to be confused about, Allen," Lenalee assured her.

"But wha-"

"Stop asking, Allen-chan", Lavi said and nudged him."Though you should change your clothes now."

Allen was about to ask another question but the redhead interrupted him. Reluctantly, Allen went to his room and changed. Somehow he had a feeling that something was going to happen. He just didn't know whether it was good or bad.

**~Flickering Shadows ~Flickering Shadows**

Road swayed her legs happily as she watched everything. The Noahs have gathered at the Duke's place. She was happy to see that her family was almost complete. The 8th, 5th and the 14th wasn't there but soon they'll be complete again.

"Well, this is a rare occassion...", the sixth disciple, Fiddler said.

"Do I really have to go?", a voice asked. Road glanced at where the voice had came from and saw the fifteenth disciple with Tyki.

"Of course, you have to", Tyki said,"Wouldn't you want to greet Allen on his birthday?"

Mana grimaced. He wouldn't want to ruin Allen's birthday. It was a really important date. To both of them. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a pair of clapped hands. He turned around and saw the Duke followed by Sheryl and the second disciple, Tryde.

The Duke gathered the attention of the eleven noahs."Let's check if everyone's already here", he said,"First disciple, Millenium Earl."

"Second Disciple, Tryde", Tryde said with a slightly bored tone.

Tyki smiled at his position beside Road."3rd Disciple, Joyd."

"4th Disciple, Desires", Sheryl said.

"6th Disciple, Fiddler."

Mercym grunted in response."7th Disciple, Mercym."

"9th Disciple, Road~", Road said as she licked on a lollipop.

"10th and 11th Disciple, Bondomu", Devitto and Jasdero said.

Lulu Bell said, "12th Disciple, Lustul"

"13th Disciple, Mightra..."

"...15th Disciple, Mana", he finished but it felt wrong to Mana.

"Today is going to be an important night to us~", The Millenium Earl said, smiling as he gazed at every noah."Together with the new Ark's completion, tonight we would be retrieving one of ours that was led astray by that foul Order... The fourteenth disciple."

That created quite a stir among the other noahs. Road, Mana and Tyki only stayed quiet. The others had accepted the fifteenth without a fuss but the fourteenth was different. He had tried to kill the Duke. Deep inside, Mana hoped that the Duke would be dissuaded by this but unfortunately he wasn't. He just have to rely to that irresponsible general.'_Please, let Star find him...'_

**... At some place. Time unknown.**

Only footsteps can be heard through the seemingly empty hall of a building. The building had been abandoned for years. The only light there was the one that came from a cigarette.

Cross Marian glanced at the window overlooking the new headquarters of the Black Order. It hadn't been long since he had stage his disappearnce at the Order. Surprisngly, no one from the Order went after him for days. Those at the Orders must have believed it. It had been quite painful to discard Judgment forcefully. Luckily, he still have Maria.

He turned as heard something at the end of the hallway. He saw a silver akuma he identified as Mana's. He smirked at it as it landed on the window sill.

**'Finally... I've found you..",** Star said, gasping for air.

"They're finally beginning, aren't they?"

Star nodded.**"The Duke did break the fifteenth's deal with him. If things go according to plan, the new and old ark will merge, resulting to **_**her **_**appearance. Hopefully, **_**she'**_**ll restore the noah's divination state..."**

"I hope so... This stuff is getting irritating", the general grumbled as he glanced back at the window. The general's visible eye turned golden as he put out the fire of his cigarette.

**~Flickering Shadows ~Flickering Shadows**

"I guess we should go back now...", Lenalee whispered to Lavi."They're probably already waiting for us..."

Lavi nodded. Kanda had already gone ahead."Hey, Allen!", he called,"It's time to go back now!"

Allen turned from the food stall and walked towards them. It seems like the heavy feeling was lifted from the said white haired exorcist. In fact, he was smiling broadly as he approached Lenalee and Lavi. "Stop that, Tim", Allen said, slightly giggling. Timcanpy was trying to pull him back to the food stand.

Timcanpy seemed to be pouting as they headed back to their new headquarters. The trip had been worthwhile. It had distracted Allen of his thoughts. Before they went inside, Lavi stopped them and covered Allen's eyes with a blindfold. "What is this for?", Allen asked.

"You'll find out soon enough", Lenalee said then lead him inside, followed by Lavi. They went to the headquarter's new cafeteria. There were candles lit up by the entrance. The only other source of light was the candles on a cake. Lenalee gently removed the blindfold.

"Happy Birthday, Allen!"

Allen was speechless. Everyone was there. Even when he's being held suspicion by the Vatican, he can't believe they would still greet him at his birthday. In fact, due to the events during the past months, he had forgotten that it was his brithday today.

"Blow your candles and make a wish, Allen",Komui said.

Allen smiled and blew out the candles. Suddenly, the rest of the candles that were lit up by the entrance went off, leaving the hall in total darkness. Several diamond-like things started to materialize in front of Allen. He recognize it. It was similar to the Ark's gate but this one was black. It seemed to illuminate against the darkness. A figure stepped out of the gate and walked a few steps towards Allen.

"...Happy Birthday", the man said,"Allen."

Allen's eyes widen. Even though he couldn't see the man's face, he recognize the voice. He could never forget it. the voice of the person who took care of him when hew was young."...M-a...Mana"


	5. A scale of choices

**Selfine: Helloooo! Thank you very much for those reviewed the previous chapter! Here's a new chapter- Eh, what are you so worried about, Mistress Yume?**

**Suishou Yume: It's nothing...Just nervous on how my grades will come out today. Please don't let me have a line of 7...**

**Selfine: I think you'll still maintain your rank, so cheer up!**

**Yume: Really?**

**Selfine: Yeah. So... Here's the new chapter. Please kindly leave a review! Disclaimers: My mistress doesn't own D Gray man and its characters**

"Happy Birthday... Allen."

Slowly, the dark hall was illuminated by a set of floating candles. All of those candles ended at a sharp point. A giggle echoed through the hall, breaking the silence. Road Camelot leaped happily from the black Ark's gate with Lero. She stood beside the man that was in front of Allen.

"~Happy Birthday, A~llen", Road greeted then glanced at Mana."Ne, isn't it great?"

"Road...", Mana said with a slight worried tone.

Road ignored Mana's tone and smiled broadly at Allen."Aren't you even going to welcome your foster father?"

"His... foster father?", Lenalee repeated then glanced at her brother. Komui was shaking his head. It was reported that Allen had turned his foster father into an akuma but he managed to destroy it. This can't be him...Meanwhile, Allen was having the same thoughts. Mana was already dead. And he'd seen it with his own eyes...

"Are you having doubts, my musician?", a voice asked. The Millenium Earl came out of the ark's gate and then several more candles lit up, washing the hall in lights. The other ten noahs became visible. Allen galnced around. There were twelve noahs, excluding the Earl. They didn't have any chance. If only there were any generals at the Order right now... The Millenium Earl spread his arms wide, motioning to the noahs that surrounded the hall."As you can see, we're here to retrieve you from this despicable Order... Just like what the letter said..."

"Everything would return just as it was before...", Road qouted with an amused smile as she stood beside Mana.

"The lost one will return", Tyki added with a sly smirk.

"~And you, my dearest musician, will play your song to me once again...", The Duke finished then nodded at Mana."Perhaps you should begin now, Mana~"

"Forgive me, Allen...", Mana said. Allen's eyes widen Mana's skin slowly turned gray and seven cross shaped stigmata appeared on his forehead. Mana's brown hair turned jet black and his eyes turned golden. Allen took a step backward in surprise. This can't be true. This has to be a nightmare...

Mana felt sad, seeing Allen this confused but knowing he was the one causing it... He clenched his fist tight. He knew he wouldn't like what the Duke proposed him to do. But he didn't have a choice. Lenalee tried to move to aid her friend but surprisingly she can't. Sheryl noticed Lenalee's struggles and gave her a smile."We don't want anyone to ruin such a joyous reunion like this...", he said.

"A-Allen!", Lenalee yelled.

"Oi, Baka Moyashi, snap out of it!", Kanda yelled angrily.

The minister couldn't help smirking at them."Such futile efforts...", he said, playing with his hair.

Road giggled. She had been always interested at the white haired exorcist and now he was going to a part of her family!"Make it quick, ~Mana", she said to Mana,"I can't wait to welcome Allen back to our family..."

"Stop swinging me, Lero!", Lero complained as the Noah of Dreams started swinging the pink umbrella.

"Just let her be...", the Duke said,"After all, she's just excited in having the fourteenth back to our side..."

"... But why?", Allen asked in a weak voice.

"Why?", the Duke repeated. His eyes gleamed as he gazed at the fourteenth."Once, I've thought you were the 'player' left by the fourteenth... But I was wrong. I have been fooled by your clown antics. I've come to realized... You are the fourteenth, Allen Walker."

...He... was the fourteenth? Allen couldn't believe it... The Earl moved from the Ark's gate and approached Road and Mana. Suddenly, Allen felt one of those headaches he's been experiencing the past days. Allen fell on his knees. He clutched his head in pain... Why now?

Road happily leaped towards Allen and crouched in front of him."See, Allen?", Road said gleefully,"Even your inner noah wants to be reunited with us. You shouldn't keep surpressing it..."

Mana stepped forward and approached Allen. He pressed his right hand softly on Allen's head. He didn't like any of this... He just wanted Allen to be safe... And yet...

Suddenly, several paper like things started to surround them. Mana and the First Child easily moved away from the encircling papers and stood beside the Millenium Earl."Walker!", someone yelled.

Link landed beside Allen and casted him an almost invisible worried glance. Though he didn't like to show it, Link actually cared for the white haired exorcist's well-being. Allen was still clutcing his head. Blood was gushing out of his left eye. The Millenium Earl turned his gaze at Howard Link then back to Allen. He heave out a sigh and then finally said,"It seems like the Musician's return would be postponed..."

"Ehhh? But why?", Road exclaimed, pouting at the Duke.

"Someone had just ruined the moment. And also...", the Duke said then glanced at one of the pillars. He caught a glimpse of a pair of golden eyes.

"And?", Road pressed curiously.

"Nothing", the Earl said with a smile. The other noahs had alreayd gone back inside the black ark. Road was the last one to enter. She turned back and gazed back at Allen."We'll pick you up some time later, A~llen", she said then stepped inside the gate. The black Ark's gate slowly dissolved away and darkness reigned over the hall again.

"Someone open the lights and get the matron!", Komui said as soon as he found his voice.

Lenalee and Lavi rushed to their friend's aide as Link's barrier disappeared and the lights went back on. As they approached Allen, they saw how bad his condition was. There was too much blood coming out of him."Allen..."

Allen slowly looked up. Lenalee gasped as she saw how pale Allen was. Both of his eyes were now golden. There were tears streaming down his cheeks. He didn't look like an exorcist now, he looked like a confused child to Lenalee. She pulled Allen into a tight hug, not caring that her clothes were stained by Allen's blood.

"That can't be Mana... He can't be a noah..."

**~Flickering Shadows ~Flickering Shadows**

Mana retreated to one of the rooms of the new Ark. It seemed like the Duke wouldn't allow him to move to another place. He sat on the large bed with a sigh. He can't believe what he almost did to Allen. He buried his head in his hands. He heard the door opened but he didn't looked up.

"I noticed your hesitation earlier...", Road said as she sat beside the younger noah."Don't you want him back?"

Mana made a weak smile."I don't know anymore... All I wanted was to see Allen happy. To keep him out of this..."

Road leaned over and hugged Mana."Don't worry, Mana. Things will work out just fine...", she assured Mana with a smile but deep inside her hatred at the Order flared up. They were the reason why and Allen was confused. The reason why the fourteenth left and was lead astray...


	6. Doubt and Trust

**Selfine: Hello everyone!**

**Suishou Yume: Hello. Just so you're aware I'm testing a theory of mine in this fanfic...**

**Selfine: A theory? About what?**

**Yume: It's a secret... Here's a new chapter! I hope you'll like it, though I don't know if I did this right. Please leave a review...Ah, I'm having a poll on my profile. Just so I could know on which fanfic I should focus on. Please help me choose!**

_**~Truth Beneath the Illusions (Multi-pairings, includes: ManaXAllen, ChomesukeXOC...)**_

_**~Flickering Shadows (Warnings: NoahMana, NoahAllen and possibly DarkAllen)**_

_**~Into Deep Mist (Main pairings: SherylXAllen, SherylXTricia and NeahXAllen)**_

_**~Symphony of Dreams (Main pair is RoadXAllen)**_

_**~Taking Care of Lil Timcanpy ( AllenXTimcanpy)**_

_**~Class S: Young Marriage Project (Multi-pairings)**_

Everything was quiet at the Order. Not that he was complaining at all. He needed time to think... Allen sat up and buried his head in his arms. The events that had happened earlier had been blurry in his part. Was it really Mana? Then why is he...

Timcanpyn nuzzled against the teen as Allen started to cry silently. Tim can sense his master's confusion. All this years, Alln thought Mana was dead... And then he returned but by the Millenium Earl's side. Allen got up unsteadily on his feet. He needed answers not endless questions. He leaned against the wall to support himself while Timcanpy fluttered just behind him. He opened the door and got out slowly.

"... Walker", a voice said.

Allen turned and saw the Crow member by the door. In the back of his mind, he wonder why Link had arrived early. He thought he wouldn't arrive till tomorrow. He forced a smile and continued to limp away but the blonde guy had grabbed hold of him."You're not doing yourself any good, Walker."

This took Allen by surprise. It sounded like Link was concerned, even in that serious and straight tone of his."I'm fine, Link", he lied. Somehow as he turned to walk from him, he knew Link didn't believe him.

As he walked throught the quiet and dark hallway, he pondered upon what the Duke had said. He was the fourteenth... that had been clear to him. He considered going to Hevlaska but decided against it. He knew he was threat to the innocence held by her.

He looked up at the faintly glowing gate of the Ark. He entered it and made his way to the Musician's room. He sat on the stool in front of the white piano. He knew what he have to do. His friends might not understand him but he can't continue to stay with them knowing his mere presence could end up dangering their lives.

His fingers pressed nimbly on the keys. Timcanpy landed on the piano, wondering what his master would do...

_**Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita, ikizuku hai no naka no honoo hitotsu,futatsu to...**_

When did Mana became a noah?...

_**ukabu fukarami itoshii yokogao, daichi ni taruru ikusen no **_

_**yume, yume**_

He'll look for the answer himself but first...

_**gin no hitomino yuragu yoru ni, umare o chita kagayaku omae**_

_**ikouko no toshitsuki ga, ikutsu inori o tsuchi o kaeshite o**_

_**watashi wa inori tsuzukeru, douka konoko ni ai o**_

_**tsunaida te ni kisu o**_

"...Remove all of the Ark's connection", Allen commanded as he finished the song.

**~Flickering Shadows ~Flickering Shadows**

Cross Marian leaned lazily on the wall of the house, just near the Headquarters. It was easy to temporarily stop the Duke's plan. He just contacted the Vatican using an anonymous line an hour before the Noahs proceeded to the Black Order.

Cross glanced at the wall mirror and frowned as he saw his form changed. How annoying. His crimson hair turned black and his eye color turned golden. He's now having trouble surpressing his noah form. He liked his red hair so why replace it with black? Besides it reminds him of a certain annoying samurai wannabe he met briefly at the HQ.

"**Master Cross!", **Star called as she flew inside the room.

"What is it?", he said in an annoyed tone.

**"Master Mana wants to talk to you!"**, Star said then an inverted star appeared on her forehead."**Marian..."**, Mana's voice came out of the small akuma. In some way, Cross didn't like the tone Mana used. It sounded like he was doubting something.

**"... Maybe we should just remove the seal on Allen...", **Mana finally said.

Cross cursed loudly."Who the hell made you decide that?", he growled.

**"..."**, Mana didn't answer the general's question**."I... I don't think it would do Allen any good."**

"... And you want to hand him to the Noahs?"

**"No... Nothing like that", **Mana said,"**If Ne-Allen's inner noah keep forcing it's way out, Allen might ended up losing himself into it... That could be worse, Marian..."**

"I don't think he'll easily give in to his inner noah", the general said,"He's a strong kid, Mana. And you, of all people, should know that. Didn't you raise him yourself?"

For a while, Mana was speechless. It seemed like Cross was complimenting Allen. That was a surprise. The general must have grown attached to the boy without relazing it himself. Mana let out a weak laugh that annoyed the general.

"What?", the general demanded.

**"Sorry, I just can't stop myself...", **Mana said giggling,"**Did I just hear you compliment Allen in some sort?"**

The only response Mana heard was a grumbled. It sort of lightened Mana's mood a bit."**Maybe... I was just confused about what happened...", **Mana admitted,"**Though I still want the Noahs to return to their divination state... It might take long but still..."**

"You really do care about those Noahs?"

**"Neah and I are part of it now", **Mana said,"**And you too."**

"Like the hell I wanted to be a Noah."

**"But still it happened and in some way, we're considered as His Fallen Children now too...", **Mana said then cutted off the connection. Mana's right, Cross thought grimly. Even if he didn't want it or against his will, he's now a fallen too...

**~Flickering Shadows ~Flickering Shadows**

Lenalee woke up with a start. She sat up sleepily and glanced around in her dark room. She brushed her short hair aside and got out of her bed. She could hear noises outside her room. She opened the door and stepped outside."What's happening?", Lenalee asked as the Bookman apprentice went past her.

Lavi stopped and just said,"It's Allen..."

Lenalee's eyes widen. She followed Allen in a daze. Did something happened to him? Her question was soon answered when they reached their destination. Several scientists crowded in an empty room. Lenalee took a few seconds to realize what was missing... The Ark's Gate.

"Komui...", Lavi called. The supervisor apporached them with a wary look.

"Why's the gate...", Lenalee said, her voice trailing off.

"It's not just here... I've received reports from various placed where we'd put up the gates...", Komui said, shaking his head. He looked up at them, troubled."All of the gates disappeared without a trace..."

"Did Allen?"

Komui nodded grimly."He's the only one capable of doing it... Though I still don't know why he did..."


	7. Noah's Fall

**Selfine: Hellooo! Say, why is there only two updated story as of now?**

**Suishou Yume: I'm having mixed feelings right now. So, I wasn't able to update the other ones. Actually, this chapter suited my mood. Maybe, it's one of the reasons why I focused on this one...**

**Selfine: Oh.**

**Yume: That's why I made that poll. To ease my bearings. Oh, voting goes on till the next week updates, after that I'll sort the stories into 'FirstNight', 'SecondNight' and 'Fall', meaning fanfics without votes would be deleted. Current leading fanfics are Symphony of Dreams and Into Deep Mist! If you want this story to be placed in first priority, vote this fanfic now.**

**Tadeo: Hello there!**

**Selfine: Hey, you're not supposed to be here! Shouldn't you just stick by 'Truth Beneath the Illusions'.**

**Tadeo: I'm not? But I just got here... Actually, I'm here to cheer up the mistress. Here's the new chapter for you! OC appearance but only a minor one.**

**"Hevlaska/Akuma"**

_**'OC'**_

The atmosphere at the Black Order was anything but happy. A heavy gloom hung around the whole Order. Even Hevlaska can sense the dark atmostphere. Most of the exorcists and finders were having mixed feelings about the Ark's disappearance. The innocence also seem to react with them.

_**'Hmm, I've never seen such a gloomy atmosphere before...',**_ a voice said. It sounded angelic. A young girl appeared in front of Hevlaska. She hovered almost lazily in a seemingly relaxed position. A long white dress adorned the girl's pale skin and her light brown hair flowed behind her.

**"You rarely come here",** Hevlaska said to the girl.

_**'I was busy observing...'**_, she replied in a soft voice._**'Why is the people here sad and confused?'**_

**"One of the exorcists seemed to have decided to leave the Order. An exorcist almost everyone loved. And evidently, you know this one..."**

_**'Of course...**_', the girl said. One of the innocence hovered near her. The girl played with it, a faint smile on her face for a while then turned to Hevlaska,'_**If I remember it clearly, that exorcist belonged to the fallen... Though the Fourteenth and FIfteenth disciples can't be considered in the same level as the other members of the Noah Clan since they weren't there when they were exiled.'**_

**"Isn't there a way for them to be forgiven?"**

_**'There is...**_', the girl said and returned the innocence to Hevlaska._**'It was in a poem I've given to the Fifteenth when the Fourteenth had died...'**_

**"A poem?"**

_**'... On the day the pure and stained merge, A silent wish should be made. A wish the would be taken on heavenly wings...'**_

**~Flickering Shadows ~Flickering Shadows**

'... On the day the pure and stained merge, A silent wish should be made...", Mana said to himself,"A wish that would be taken on heavenly wings. A wish that might return how things were it was once. And the Fallen, the exiled ones, would be forgiven."

Mana didn't bother to sit up. He just continued to stare at the white ceiling. He can't get himself to relax. He'd been having a weird anxious feeling lately. It was the same feeling he had gotten when Tyki Mikk had destroyed Allen's left arm. He groaned, he can't just shake off the feeling.

Finally, he stood up and started out of his room. Maybe it was because he'd been seeing nothing but white during the past days. He rarely left his room even when it's time to eat. He stopped when the Noah of Pleasure and the First Child suddenly stepped in front of him.

Mana's gazed was diverted to the small pixie-like akuma that was held by Tyki.

**"Please forgive me, Master Mana..."**. Star said with an almost tearful voice.**"I should have been careful..."**

"It's alright, Star", Mana said then turned to face Road and Tyki.

"We won't tell this to the Duke...", Road said", But we'll need your explanation, Mana..."

**~Flickering Shadows ~Flickering Shadows**

A brush of warm breeze passed through the town. A pair of finders walked pass an alley without giving it any thought.

The ground on the alley started to shimmer and several diamond-like things started to materialized from the ground. After a few seconds, it became solid and two figures stepped out of it.

Allen pulled the hood of his coat and glanced around with a sigh. Timcanpy peered out of the hood but Allen nudged him inside."You can't fly around here, Tim", Allen said," We don't want to attract any attention, especially the Order's"

Timcanpy seemed to understand because he just snuggled deeper into the coat. Allen made a faint smile and peered out of the alley. No finders and exorcists in sight. He turned to his companion who was busy adjusting the gray hood of his coat."We're clear", Allen announced. His companion only nodded as the Ark's gate disappeared.

They stepped out of the alley. It's not as active as before, Allen thought with a sigh. His heart almost cried out as familiar sights came into view.

Places where Mana and Allen had passed when they were still travelling together. They made their way through the crowd without asking anyone for directions. Allen knew the way even if he had seen it at some time. After all, it had been a part of his childhood. A question that had bothered him before had rasied up inside him. Did Mana really loved him?

Allen frowned and shook his head, dismissing the thought. He shouldn't doubt Mana but still... He focused his attention on the path they were going. They finally reached the end of the town and started to go uphill. They found a single gravestone on top of it.

Memoried flashed before him as his gloved hand felt the gravestone. The night he thought Mana had died. The night he had cried for him, wishing he should die too. His first meeting with the Millenium Earl... Turning Man into an akuma. Had that been real?

"Is that your foster father's grave?", Allen's companion asked.

Allen nodded grimly."At least, I used to think it was...", he answered soflty."Why did you decide to follow me?"

Allen's companion just shrugged and his beneath the hood's shadow."I like to think that this is also a part of my mission though I like to ba called 'John' in this part..."

Despite everything, that statement made Allen grin."John, huh", Allen repeated in amusement and turned to Mana's grave."This will be where everything would be restarted... Mana"


	8. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**I'm reeaaalllyyy sorry, there's a problem that came up and all of my updates vanished... sort of. Please understand. i'll make it up to all of you...**

**~Suishou Yume**


	9. Turning Point

**Suishou Yume: You muussssttt hate me so much because I haven't updated for a while! Please forgive me... Also I need some encouragement of this chappie! Please I really need it...

* * *

  
**

Komui paced left and right impatiently as he read the report given to him by one of the finders.

"What does it say, Nii-san?", her sister asked. Komui sighed and faced the said report again. He had Lavi, Kanda and her dearest sister, Lenalee at his office. He sighed again and just shook his head.

"Quit wasting my time!", Kanda snapped.

"There had been various sightings of the Ark's gate these past days..", the supervisor began.

"Which Ark?", Lenalee asked as she remembered the black one that appeared the last day.

"The white one which Allen retrieved", Komui answered then contiued,"Most of the sightings happened at some towns in England, so I assume that is Allen's current location. One of the finders witnessed two persons that stepped inside the gate before it disappeared..."

"What's going on with Allen...", Lavi said thoughtfully.

"I... I'm sending you on a mission to retrieve Allen Walker and Noah's Ark", Komui said then paused briefly then sighed."The Vatican has given permission to use any necessary actions for this mission's success..."

Lenalee's eyes widen. Did the Vatican only cared at winning this war that they don't care if someone is beaten half to death as long as they have their way? How could they be so selfish?... Meanwhile, something else was bothering Lavi."Wait, Komui... Did you say that the finder reported two persons?", he asked then continued,"We can safely assume one of them is Allen but who is the other one?

**~Flickering Shadows ~Flickering Shadows**

"... This seems like a converted akuma to me, Mana", Tyki said as he carelessly held up Star. They were currently at the fifteenth's room." Is this that general's?"

"N-no", Mana answered, he averted his gaze from the Noah of Pleasure's."I was the one who converted it..."

"How?", Road asked.

"I... I've discovered it as one of my abilities. I just tested it on one...", Mana said. It was true, so far, the only akuma that he converted was Star."I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this."

"One of Grief's?", Tyki said.

Mana nodded. Road swayed her legs and took all of this thoughtfully. She sensed that the younger noah was hiding some of the facts but she kind of understand him, considering the mixed feelings Mana was experiencing."I'm not mad that you kept this a secret, Mana", she said evenly," I'm just annoyed because you didn't trust us with this... We're you're family, Mana. You should trust us.."

"I'm sorry", Mana repeated then let out a sigh. He shook his head and stood up."Can I go outside for some fresh air?"

Road and Tyki nodded and silently watched as Mana Walker left. Star struggled out of Tyki's grasp and followed the Noah of Grief. Tyki sighed heavily."I can't believe he still doesn't trust us that much...", he groaned.

"He got every reason to...", Road said silently.

Out of the corner of his eye, Tyki spotted a folded piece of paper on the bed. He picked it up and read it."So this is what he's planning", he mused.

"What?", Road asked curiously and peered over Tyki.

"He's seeking for forgiveness...", he said,"for our sins..."

**~Flickering Shadows ~Flickering Shadows**

Howard Link continued writing some notes on his notebook. He was taking notes of what happened the past days... Which were almost virtually nothing special to take note of. Even if he was far away from the Order, he took his responsibility with him. Watch Allen. He recorded every actions he did, comb that silver hair of his, strolling at the Ark, eating, etc. It might seem worthless now but who knows? It might be useful someday.

Speaking of which, where is that silver haired teen? He placed down his notebook on the white coffee table and strolled off. As soon as he stepped out, he smelled burning. Well, that was something not common inside the Ark. He ran to where the burning smell lead him.

"Walker!", Link exclaimed,"What are you doing?"

Allen blinked twice and coughed due to the smoke.""L-...John!". he yelped.

"What are you doing?", he asked again, now that the smoke was gone.

"Err... I was cooking?" Allen said. It was more of question than a statement. Link or John frowned and entered the kitched. He was sure there were no kitchen in the particular building they were at. He examined the burned egg.

"You can't cook."

"Hehe... Just found that out", Allen said then turned to Link/ John."But it's better than doing nothing I suppose..."

Allen broke his gaze from Link's and stared back at the egg. Poor egg, he mourned. Link sighed. Allen had been in constant motion the past days. He knew it wasn't because he was bored, the boy was avoiding something.

"Why did you left the Order?"

The question took Allen by surprise. He never thought that Link would ask that. Allen smiled glumly and faced Link again."It... It was to protect my friends.. Lenalee and the others...", he said. It was a simple answer yet full of meaning. Allen suppressed the tears that were threatening to fall. Timcanpy landed and nuzzled Allen."And to wait..."

"Wait for what?"

"I'm not sure... I just sensed that something is going to happen."

**Selfine: Please motivate my Mistress and leave a review!**


	10. Balance of Light and Darkness

_**Selfine: Gome for the late update!**_

* * *

"... I'm not exactly hoping we could find Allen here...", Lavi stated as they glanced around the small town." Even if we did, he might not come with us..."

Lenalee glanced at Lavi."Why?...", she asked.

Lavi just shrugged."One of the reasons Allen joined the Black Order is Mana... ", he said,"... And after finding him still alive and sided with the Noahs, all I can assume is that-"

"Don't finish that, Lavi!", Lenalee yelled.

Lavi stopped and stared at her indifferently."But it's tr-", he started to reason but stopped when he saw Lenalee crying.

"Y-you shouldn't say that, Lavi!", Lenalee said through gritted teeth."You've seen how confused he was! It'd hurt him more than any of us seeing his foster father as a noah!"

"L-lenalee...", Lavi stammered."I didn't mean to say those things!"

"... Baka Usagi", Kanda muttered.

Two hooded persons came out of an alley. They were just passing by but overheard their fight. One of them approached them and the other one reluctantly followed."... Excuse me. I know I'm intruding but it's not nice to make-", the hooded guy stopped as the exorcists turned to them. Allen stared agape at Lenalee, Lavi and Kanda. He quickly pulled his hood harder, hoping they wouldn't get a glimpse of his face. He'd been careless... And what are they doing here?

He felt Timcanpy wiggling inside his coat. Not now, Tim."Ah... Sorry. Bad habit of mine", he said, changing his voice."L-let's go, John..."

Link muttered something about being reckless and followed the teen, deep in his thought. The appearance of those exorcist at the town proved one thing. The Order started its search for Allen. There was a sudden gust of wind. Timcanpy flew out of Allen's hood as it came down, revealing the teen's silvery white hair.

"Tsk..."

".. A-allen...", Lenalee gasped.

Allen quickly grabbed Link's arm and activated Crown Clown. He made a run for it, extending the white cloak to support him and Link. Lenalee recovered from the shock and quickly activated Dark Boots.

"ALLEN!", Lenalee called as she ran after Allen. Lavi quickly followed and extended his Innocence followed by Kanda.

Allen glanced over his shoulder and saw the three exorcist chasing him. He needed to find a way to loose them somehow. He immediately turned at a corner. He was surprised to see a heart-shaped door emerging. Allen attempted to stop himself but failed. The ninth disciple's door disappeared together with Allen and Link.

Lenalee landed on the ground. "... Allen", she said tearfully. Her legs tremble and gave way. She glanced at the spot where she had last seen Dreams' door.

"Lenalee...", Lavi patted her.

"Why did he ran away?..."

**~Flickering Shadows~**

Mana retreated back to the Black Ark with a troubled sigh. Star rested on Mana's shoulder as she worriedly glanced at her Master. She knew he was disappointed about her report. That Cross Marian, was once again, can't be found after the Black Ark's appearance at the Order. It had frustrated the fifteenth because the ex-general was his only source to keep track to what's happening to Allen.

"Ma-na~!", someone called.

Mana snapped out of his thoughts and looked up to see the First Child approaching him.

"Road?..."

"I'm going to show you something~", Road said happily.

The First Child was almost skipping as she led him through the hall and into her room. It was similar to her room at the previous Ark. They both stepped inside. Mana's sight adjusted to darkness and stopped.

"A... Allen", he gaped.

Road giggled."Isn't it great, Mana?", she asked the Noah of Grief.

"W-wait... How did he get here?...", Mana asked,"D-did you kidnapped him?..."

"Of course not!", the ninth disciple exclaimed. She twirled towards the seat wherein the unconscious Allen sat. Road's expression turned solemn as she fiddled with the strands of white hair."I've seen how confusing it was for the both of you when you met back there so I thought... Maybe it would do you good if you talk to him..."

"Road..", Mana said.

The ninth disciple walked pass him and towards the door. She peered over her shoulder."... Don't get me wrong, Mana. I love you and Allen", she said."Also I didn't kidnapped him. I just found him running from the exorcists and decided to help him.."

Mana watched as the First Child left. His gaze moved back at Allen. He didn't even noticed Link that was tied the corner.

"N-neah..."

**~Flickering Shadows~**

Footsteps resounded through the empty Ark. Cross frowned as he saw that no one was there. He sighed and raised his left arm nimbly. A gray door appeared in front of him. He stepped through it and came into one of the fourteenth's secret room. It was recently altered by him and Mana. The room was a mix of white and black. If Mana did what he was supposed to do, the room would be connected to the new Ark by now.

"Troublesome problem...", he muttured to himself. They weren't sure when it would happen but they were already preparing. If what they interpreted from the poem was right, everything would be reset. He just hoped that would mean he would be rid of the awakening of eight disciple's memories. He sat on a chair and lit up a cigarette.

... It's now up to Mana.


	11. Another author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Since it might take a while to update this story, I'm just here to confirm that this story isn't going to be abandoned and would be continued after I updated my other fanfics. Past chapters might also be rewritten but there won't be any major changes.**

**_ Au Crowne**


	12. Revelation of Past lies

**Au Crowne: Told you this fanfic won't be abandoned c: Sorry if it's a bad chapter though**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Revelation of past lies**

Allen slowly opened his eyes. Where was he?.. It was a bit dark. And where's Link?

"... Allen," a voice interrupted his thoughts.

Allen got a bit startled by the voice. It came from in front of him. He squinted his eyes and started to see a figure standing there just as his vision adjusted to the darkness. Why does it seem like that voice was familiar?

"Allen," the man repeated.

Allen's eyes widened as he realized who the voice belongs to."M-mana.."

"... I.. I'm sorry, Allen," Mana murmured, it was the first thing that the perriot had wanted to say to Allen.. Especially after what he almost did to him,"... I'm sorry."

"... Why?"

"... I.. I," Mana began, unsure of how to explain it now that Allen was right in front of him.

"Are you really Mana?," the teen suddenly asked him, biting down his lower lip. He was actually hoping that it wasn't him. That it really wasn't Mana that had joined the Noahs. That it was merely an illusion made by Road or the Earl.

Mana glanced down,"... I.. I was the one that bought your jacket. You even complained, saying that you didn't want to wear such childish clothes," the Noah of Grief said,".. You even wanted to become a cool clown."

The white-haired teen was quiet as the man list down the things that only the real Mana would know,"B-but how? I saw you died.. I.. I even turned you into an akuma," he said, letting a few tears fall.

"... Allen," Mana began, he hesitated a bit but he felt that Allen should know.. His adopted son should.. His brother. He took a deep breath,"All of those wasn't real."

".. What.. do you mean?," he demanded.

".. It was..," the pierrot looked away and paused for a while before continuing,"... My 'death'.. and those events after that are... They're just fake memories.."

"W-what..?"

"You've never turned me into an akuma, Allen.. All those things you've 'witnessed' that night aren't real. They're just a part of a fake memory that the Duke had made up," Mana said in a low voice, carefully avoiding Allen's gaze.

"T-that can't be.. Then w-what about the curse?! I-It's real, right?!," Allen demanded, not bothering to keep his voice low.

Mana nodded,"I did it myself," he murmured,"I wanted you to have a goal in life so you wouldn't throw away your life like you had attempted. To keep on walking forward."

Allen had grown quiet at that, he didn't knew how to react to what he had just discovered... So it was just fake? Then what about-," .. Mana," he stared straightly at his foster father with tear-streaked eyes."When you've said.. that.. That you loved me. Was that real or was it fake too?"

Allen suddenly found himself being hugged by the pierrot,"Allen, those words were real. And they still are," Mana said softly. The albino buried his face at the older man's clothes as he couldn't hold back his tears anymore. The older man's gaze softened as the white-haired youth hugged him back. That was what all the pierrot needed to know that he was forgiven.

"... But why are you with the Noahs now?," Allen asked the question that had been bothering him for a while.

Mana merely brought his pointer finger in front of his lips. The teen recognized that gesture. He had used that when he had told him that he was being chased by the Millenium Earl when they were still at the circus. Being quite a doubtful child, he had thought that Mana was insane.. but now he knew better."I can't tell you that yet but I can assure you that what I'm working on now will help bring an end to the war," he told him then glanced at where the door was located. As much as he wanted Allen to stay longer, he knew that he couldn't risk him getting caught by the Earl. He turned back to Allen, placing his hands on Allen's shoulder."Allen. Please try to find Marian. He'll tell you what you need to-"

"Master's alive?"

Mana nodded,"Yes... He's probably in the White Ark. You should go now better they notice that you're here," he said, referring to the other Noahs. Allen nodded, getting up. He gave the older man another hug. Mana watched as Allen quietly hummed the song that he had grown fond of. Tearing his gaze from the boy, he looked at the man that was accompanying Allen. It seemed like he had woken up at some time during his conversation with Allen. He didn't care that he might had been listening in, he was glad someone was willing to stay with the boy,"... Thank you"

The two disappeared into the Ark's gate. The light dying out as it faded away. Mana left the room quietly, smiling. Talking to Allen had lifted up his mood a bit, he thought then glanced up at the sky as he emerged in a small town.

All of what he's doing now is for his younger brother.

He might had been the one who had always been protected by the Musician due to his past health records... but this time, he'll be the one to protect him.

_'... Don't worry, Neah. We're almost done.. You'll finally have a normal life like what you've always wanted.'_

**Au Crowne : Short yeah.. but please leave a review!**


End file.
